The present device relates to a bail inverter for a spinning fishing reel and a reel and more particularly to a bail inverter for a spinning fishing reel which utilizes an operating rod which has a spring which urges the rod to a fishline winding position and a fishline unwinding position.
In conventional bail inverters for spinning fishing reels, an operating rod is urged by a spring and supported slidably in the longitudinal direction thereof so that the operating rod protrudes in a fishline unwinding position. The operating rod is put into contact with a bail inversion cam of a bail support member by a contact member to invert the bail. Such a conventional bail inverter is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 55894/77 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
The conventional bail inverter has several problems. Since the bail inversion cam provided on the bail support member is held in a fishline unwinding position through the action of the operating rod against the force of the urging spring, the force which holds the bail inversion cam in the fishline unwinding position is decreased by the force of the urging spring so that the bail is likely to be unexpectedly inverted when the fishing rod is quickly swung down to cast the fishline so that the fishline is cut off.
In addition, sea water, sand, dust or the like clings to the supported portions of the operating rod and the urging spring, particularly to the rear ends of the operating rod and the spring, so that the resistance of the operating rod is increased. Therefore, the smoothness of the inversion of the bail from a fishline unwinding position to a fishline winding position is impaired. Because the restriction of the operating rod in the fishline winding and unwinding positions depends on the urging spring and on the quantity of rotation of the bail inversion cam in the fishline unwinding position, the quantity of rotation of the bail inversion cam changes due to the wear of the rotation restricting portion of the cam if the rotation restricting portion of the cam is provided in the cam and a bail support arm, and the wear of the cam and the rotation restricting portion of the bail support arm if the portion is provided in the arm. The quantity of rotation also depends on the deformation of the easily deformable bail (the deformation is likely to be caused due to the contact of the bail with something, the fall of the bail or the like) or the like so that the quantity of protrusion of the operating rod (which is in contact with the bail inversion cam) from the arm support member changes thereby altering the quantity of contact of the operating rod and the contact member provided in the body of the spinning reel. As a result, good bail inversion performance is not attained.
Further, since the urging spring needs to be provided in the operating rod, it is troublesome to assemble and manufacture the spinning reel. Therefore, the efficiency of the manufacture of the reel is decreased.